I will breathe for you so live for me
by whateveryouwantbabe
Summary: Misao:I hate doctors, I always have, I hate the hospital and the fact that my lungs are as crappy as the doctor that takes care of them. I just want a moment of silence, I don't care if I die, what reason do I have to live anyway? Dr. Kyo: I love her, so much that it hurts, I'd give her all the oxygen in my lungs and all the stars in the sky, babe how I love you
1. my sweet devilish personal doctor

I hate hospitals, I hate them so much that I'd rather cut off my leg than go there to have a check up. I hate the air, the people and the creepy white sheets that cover the beds. But you know what I hate most about hospitals? I hate doctors. I despise them. There my friend are two tipes of doctors. There are the nice ones, the ones that ask you how you feel and if you're ok, but belive me they don't give a fuck. And the rude ones, the ones that are so tired of their life that they would rather not spend too much energy by trying to act nice touards you. Oh, I almost forgot, there is this one specifical doctor that i despise the most.

Kyo:- good morning Misao, you actually woke up before twelve a clock and i didn't have to force you to get out of bed, a day full of miricales indeed.

Misao:- and you actually passed by that hot woman over there without trying to hit on her, maybe the end is near.

Here he is, doctor I am hot and kinky all the time Kyou, or the rude manner in which I call him, Kyo. He is the most horrible person I have ever met in my life, he doesn't care if you are in pain or depressed or whatever, he just irritates me soooo much, beliving he can get any girl he wants, well that won't work for me.

Kyo:- so, how are you doing today, feeling any better, maybe a little bit less angry? Or stucked up?

Misao:- Fuck off, no I am not feeling any better, and no your presence here does not help me in any way. And yes my lungs still suck just as much as they did yesterday and the day before that and every fucking day of my life.

Kyo:-good, so it didn't get any worse, your attitude did though.

I hate him so much

Kyo:- now let me help you with the oxygen mask.

Misao:- no!

Kyo:- no? Oh you don't wanna do that, don' t even try angering me by behaving like a three years old child miss, i am not losing another afternoon babysitting you because you are too damn faboulos to take your treatment.

Misao:- then do not babysit me, let me go home and you can go and hit on that cick you missed on the way here

…Kyo's pov… She was doing it again, angering me, she never listened to anything I said, call another doctor and she woul willingly do whatever he asked for, but not me. What was going on in her head? Doesn't she know she is terminally ill, doesn't she want to live a little bit longer. I get the fact that her parents are dead, and she doesn't really have a reason to live, but why can't she understand how much I love her, how much I long for her, for her pale skin and long fingers, I wish I could just sit there all night and listen to her unconstant breathing, I sometimes do that, watch her small chest rise when she is fighting for more air than she will ever get, and hold her cold hands kissing the dark blue painted nails. I hate it, i hate the fact that she is dying, i hate the fact that she doesn't know how much i adore her existence, I hate the fact that a little brat could make me, a grown up adult, love her so much. But we weren't getting anywhere with the argument so i had to do something.

Kyo:- put that mask on and you don't have to see my face for the rest of the day

Misao:- or leave me alone and i don't have to see you for the rest of my life

Kyo:- which will be very short unless you take your medication.

Misao:-It is my fucking life, ok? I do not give a damn about how long it lasts, instead of living in this hospital white sheeted bed I woul rather... That's it, I couldn't control myself anymore, I was tired of letting her destroy herself right in front of me. I pinned her thin wrists to the bed and topped her while watching her straight in the eyes. She is so small, so fragile, what am I gonna do with you babe...

…Misao's pov…

He was practically over me, covering me with his wide back and big body. I was trembeling, not because I was frightened nor amazed, I knew he was a brute, and he just kept on proving it, but the air in my lungs became thiner and thiner, I was getting dizzy

but I kept a strong front.

Misao:- so if you can not get a girl you just jump on her and use force? Not very wise doctor, rape is against the law.

Kyo:- your facade is fading darling, you are getting pale, if you keep on fighting you will pass out, come on , let me help you Misao.

That hurt, his lies hurt me, they always have, but now it was getting unbearble.

Misao:- Liar, you don't give a damn about me! You don't want to help me, you just want to get your job done!

Kyo:- is that so? He smirked, that devilish smile of his, and then I couldn't bear it anymore, I was nearly passing out when...

…Kyo's pov…

I kissed her, yes I know I am an idiot, and I know she might be terrified and hate me for the rest of her life, but she was so small, so pale and wouldn't let me do anything for her. Of course I could always call the nurse to tie her to bed and make her take her medicine, but I couldn't, damn I loved her so much, it hurt, it hurt when I could breathe and she couldn't, it hurt when i though that she would dissapear someday, it hurt thinking that I would wake up and she wouldn't, how could I live with that, and she was so pale, breathing so heavily, what could I do for you sweetheart, why don't you lt me help you? Why do you anger me and yet make me so happy by just smilling, by just talking about all the stars in the sky and describing your universe, you briliantly lovebale woman, why are you so afraid to accept the fact that I care? And there I was, kissing her, forceully plunging air into her lungs, filling her chest with every bit of life I could spent. And god she was so sweet, pure energy was flooding my veins and I felt my whole body unable to stop, god what I would do to her, how i would kiss her untli she remained breathless, how I would tie her pale wrists to this bed and oh how I would make love to this little being in this so beautiful body, I was simply going crazy, at some point in this minute when I've been tasting her lips I got a small touch of her trembeling sweet tounge, she was more than I could ever imagine. My love, my queen, my sweet rapsody, and then it struck me, ... my pacient.


	2. when the hell did I fall in love?

...Misao's pov…

He stopped, my body must be really messed up because I felt a bit disappointed by that. What am I thinking, this guy just crossed the fucking line he should never cross, he kissed me, my first kiss was supposed to be with my destined one, but this guy, I hated him from the deepest part of my soul, and now he stole one of my most precious things from me.

Misao:-Give it back!

Kyo:-Misao, calm down, you were nearly fainting, that was nothing but harmless CPR which you forced me into, and what should I give back?

Misao:-CPR, my first kiss was a fucking safety procedure? And I forced you into this? Let's remember who jumped on top of who just a moment ago?

Now he was already ignoring me, see that's why I hate him, he is so carefree, even though my mind was a haze and my body was trembeling and my hormons had gone wild he was fine, that was just CPR for him. Devil, look at him preparing that fucking oxygen mask like now it would be a good time triking me into it.

Misao:-What are you doing?

Kyo:-Giving you treatement, it's kind of my job.

Misao:-And you think that now that my mind is a haze I will be alright with it?

Kyo:- We can always go back to the other procedure, it wouldn't botter me sweety, even though it wouldn't be too professional.

What ws he talking about? That kiss? He wouldn't mean…

Misao:- You wouldn't dare!

Kyo:- Try me, let's see if I'd dare or not!

And that was when I gave up, I was so very tired, I didn't have the urge to fight him anymore, and I saw, I saw that he put some sleeping medicin in my perfusion, I saw that he had dark circles around his eayes like he wouldn't have slept for a week or so, but I didn't care anymore, I ws just tired so I started dozing off right after hearing him talk softly to me for the first time in his life.

Kyo:-good girl, now sleep babe…

…Kyo's pov…

This damn brat is always tiring me out, but today I totally lost it, I can't let things go in this direction, I have to keep a safe distance so as not to startle her and drive her away. But right in this moment, while I'm watching her sleep peacefully and keeping her oxygen mask from falling I fill blessed and cursed at the same time. Why does she have to be so sweet, so thin and beautiful so smart and mysterious, so perfect that she destroys me, why does she have to be my angel in every moment of my life, why does she have to be ill, why can't you breath babe, I'd ask her that in my dreams every night, and the only thing I see is that damn smile of hers that devilish smirk that is telling me she will cause me troubles again, those lips that captivated me from the first time I saw them moving, gasping for air when she was brought with the ambulance to the hospital, damn horrible night, that was the night I was destroyed and alive for the first time ever.

…two weeks ago-Kyo's pov-…

I am always tired when I have to work on the ambulance, all I ever meet are terrified people that call the ambulance for their poor baby that somehow got a damn scratch on his knee and is now fucking "dying". God overprotective parents! People call the doctor for every little shit that happens, I love my job, don't get it wrong, I adore it, saving people, that's a blessing, but babysitting them for ten minutes because they started coughing for god knows what reason and called the ambulance, I hate that about my bloody job.

Kyo:- Let's go get some coffe, Sho. I am going to fall asleep at this rate.

Sho:-That is a very good idea Kyo, the best you've ever had.

Sho is a great guy, he is a bit too sarcastic for my taste, I am a temperamental man but he is great, we usually have shifts togheter two or three times a week, so we spend a lot of time togheter, you could say we are pretty close.

Sho:-here we are, the coffe shop, now get your ass there and get us some coffee.

Kyo:-Or I could buy it for myself alone and let you fucking fall asleep right?

Sho:-I am the damn driver, you wouldn't do that.

Kyo:-True, that's a good point.

My neck was stiff, I was tired, and I desperately needed some coffee, but as I am about to order my usual black coffe with no sugar I see something that catches my eye for a few seconds. A girl is sitting by herself at a table making paper flowers and singing a sad song I've only ever heard once in my life when I was very small.

Misao:-Are you going to scarborough fair?

Persley saige rosemary and time

Remember me to one who lives there

He once was a true love of mine.

Kyo:-Must be lonely sitting by yourself miss, may I serve you a cup of coffee?

The girl was gorgeous, it struck me how beautiful she could look, pale white skin, thin wrists, brown chocolate eyes and oh those lips were just like rose petals, I needed to know, where did this miracle come from, I knew I would never forget that meeting.

Misao:-Tell him to make me an amberic shirt.

I saw that she was trying to ignore me, but I couldn't let those things stand in the way, tha table was full of paper flowers by then, and she was still singing.

Kyo:-Do you know who wrote that song? With what purpose?

She stopped singing, that was it, I caught her attention, she was listening.

Kyo:-there is this story saying that a very beautiful girl whose father ruled a whole kingdom fell in love at first sight with one of her bodyguards.

Misao:-That's totally not true, you've never heard the song before have you?

I was mesmerized by her voice, by her words, by her everything, by then she could very well be a psicho for all I cared, I was totally in love, like a teenager would I fell for her at first sight.

Kyo:-Then tell me miss, what is the true story behind this beautiful song?

Misao: Why would I waste my time explaining?

She was playing hard to get.

Kyo:-Maybe because you are a kind hearted girl that wants to bring some light into my dark hazy mind, that has no clue about the origins of this melody.

She stared at me with her big round eyes parting her lips ever so lightly in amazement, I didn't know what to say anymore, I was left with no words, for the first time ever.

Misao:-Don't talk to strangers mister, it's unhealthy, and you in the position of a doctor should not do any unhealthy stuff.

I couldn't do anything, I was mesmerized by her everythingher being paralyzed me, and then something woke me up from this dream, my job.

Kyo:-You miss should stop with the unhealthy stuff, if you may excuse me, you seem a bit pale.

She gulped and took a deep breath

Misao:-I am fine.

Kyo:-If you say so.

That was the last sentence I could say before she started coughing hardly and her eyes filled with tears, that didn't scare me, I knew how to help someone that was chocking, but something that happened next terrified me.

Misao:-I am totally fine,… cough* cough*, so please….. leave me alone .

Blood! That was the next thing I saw, the poor girl was coughing blood and I a damn doctor was standing there listening her bullshit about being fine.

Kyo:-No darling, I am taking you to the hospital!

Misao:- No, … cough*cough* leave me alone

I wasn't listening by then, I took her in my arms bridal style and carried her to the ambulance while she was struggling for air.

Sho:-What happened?

Kyo:-Her lungs are probably filled with liquid, there may be some plagues as well, we need to take her to the hospital and fast!

Sho:-I'll call the emergency to tell them the situation.

Kyo:-Fucking drive, I don't care about the procedure!

The girl was pale and trembling, I laid her on the table and opened her blouse to let some air get through her lungs, a perfusion and an oxygen mask and she was already calmed down. Her hand grabbed the hem of my shirt and tremblingly held on tight.

Kyo:-It's alright now babe, try falling asleep, I promise to take care of everything until you wake up.

She tried saying something under the muffled sound of the pumping oxygen but the pain was visible on her face as she tried to speak.

Kyo:-Hush now, it will be heard to speak or breath for a while, but when you wake up it will all be fine, I promise.

Misao: Don't…..leave….me…a..lone

It hurt to see her suffer so much, I was going to make sure this kid will be fine, I was going to do anything I could for the pure suffering sweetheart.

Kyo:-I won't

…Misao's pov…

When I woke up the damn doctor was still there, Kyo ws visibly tired but he still staied next to me for as long as I slept. I tried to tell him that the promise he made in the ambulance was over and he didn't need to spend so much time with me, but the damn bastard was still clearly hitting on me, and using all his forces, so he staid with me for as long as he could.

I tried taking off the mask when I awoke but he pushed it back on my face and gazed over at my chest pumping air irregularly, I blushed, where the hell was he looking?

Kyo:-I wouldn't be interested in a brat miss, but as you can see your breathing isn't settled down for now, you should keep the mask on. Or did you forget what happened some time ago

The kiss suddenly passed through my mind, I blushed even harder, he was clearly enjoying this shit, so much, he was mocking me.

I took the oxygen mask from him and held it myself, what was he thinking? That I would let him win?

Kyo:- Someone is finally listening to her doctor, wow, the dream you just had must have been grate!

That made me go red from head to toe, how did he know? How could he ever know I dreamt about him? And not just kissing, I was blushing to my own pervertness, I dreamt so much more than kissing, but I wasn't going to tell him that for sure.


	3. The rooftop is a good place for a date

…Misao's pov…

When I wake up in the morning I already know what to expect, a check up. It is usally a woman that does it but this time, oh this time god was mocking me.

Misao:-Whaaaat?

Ayame:-I am going on a holiday sweety, I am soooooo sorry but I will leave you in his care.

Misao:-His? You mean, oh you wouldn't dare, Ayame I though you were my damn friend.

Ayame:-I am, that's why I want you to star your romance before I get too old to attend the wedding, come on babe, it's clear you like him, and it's more than obvious that he is damn longing for you, so why not?

Misao:- Your mind is indeed a very strange place, how the hell could I ever like someone like him? I HATE HIM, how dare you do this to me?

Ayame:- we are not fighing over this kay? I am your nurse and you will listen to what I say good? Now, tell me, what will ypou wear?

Misao:- What will I wear when?

Ayame:-For the ball silly, you know, the one thrown for the pacients?

Misao:-"Oh the ball, what should I wear, how should I dreass? Oh god" I am not goinggg.

Ayame:- WHYYYY?

Misao:- Why I do not want to wear a damn thight dress and high heels that kill your legs just so I could stand on a chair for the whole evening so I don't tire out my lungs?

Ayame:-Kyo will be there !

Misao:-Fuck off

Ayame:- I will leave this here just in case you change your mind

She put a red box on the table next to my bed and left the room.

I opened it to find right there in my hands a gorgeous dark read dress, it had short front and a beautifully made flower at the back, it was thight on the back but could be adjusted, long sleeved dark red soft parfumed dress, this was so not me, but I loved it, I loved it so much I might actually go to the fucking ball just to wear this little miracle. Then something killed my moment of happiness.

…..Kyo's pov…

That little bastard was doing it again, she was just trying to make me mad more and more everyday, how was I supposed to live with that?

Kyo:-Get down right in this moment Misao! I mean it!

Misao:-Who says?

Kyo:-Bloody hell Misao, get down before you hurt yourself, how did you even get the key to the rooftop, and how did you climb there?

Misao:-Well I am kind of superman in my free time,idiot, I used a ledder of course, and the key, pff, you don't even lock this shit. Now please let me enjoy my break.

Kyo:-You have no idea how polluted the air from out here is do you?

Misao:-GET OUT!

Kyo;-I know you want to act like a baby and pretend that you are not sick, but you are Misao, damn it!

Misao:-GET OUT BEFORE I JUMP!

Kyo:-Misao please!

Misao:-Out!

Damn, bloody god damn life, why is she like that, why doesn't she want to get some help from anyone, why does she act like a child, she never takes care of herself, she just watches the god damn sky all day long, and I love and hate that about her at the same time. Please give me the power to keep calm, god please.

Kyo:-How long do you want to stay there?

Misao:-Forever maybe?

Kyo:-Let's make it my forever, half an hour, then you go back inside!

Misao:-What happened, you won't control my life any longer?

Kyo:- No, I just though that if I stay and watch closely I might witness something I will never forget.

Misao:-Bastard

Kyo:-I know I am, but I am a hot one right?

She wasn't listening, I could tell when she didn't listen anymore, she puts her knees to her chest and hugs them tightly while all the reality wipes away, that's a moment of happiness for her, darling if only you would know how I adore you god, I'd make a deal with that guy if I could, I'd give you my whole life, only if that was possible, i'd take away all the sadness in those eyes. She is right there, the love of my life, and I am just watching, I am mesmerized, a mesmerized idiot that isn't capable of anything. The ball was coming though, I am going to make her forget all those things, for one night, I'll lead her to that white and disinfected space that she hates so much where everyone will gather, and she will wear that red dark dress that I bought, I hope Ayame gave it to her, and I will hold her small hend and thin waist all night long and carry her around on that sweet music she loves so much.

Then I heard it, she was crying, but at the same time, before I could panic, I heard her sweet voice muttering...

Misao:-Are you going to scarborough fair...

I fell in love, again and again, with her, with this tornado, that turned my world upside down, I know I will always fall for her, and every day that passes makes me love her more, so why can't she hope for life, can't she live for me? can't she do that?

Misao:-You're still there right?

I didn't answer, I want to see her frightened for a bit, ah I am a bastard.

Misao:-I know you are, I can hear your breathing.

It struck me, every world this cruel beauty said killed me inside, she could hear my breathing of course, because I was breathing just fine, actually a bit faster thatn usual because of her, but I, I couldn't hear anything coming from her lungs, she was just there, and I couldn't feel her.

Kyo:-Nothing escapes you right?

Misao:-I could just jump and you wouldn't be able to tell, right Kyou?

Kyo:-Wrong

Misao:-how could you tell? You're just saying that to make me feel better

Kyo:-That wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me now, would it?

...Misao's pov...

It was so cool out there, so nice, I could actually feel some air get through my lungs, I wasn't thinking about them anyway, I was thinking about collage, I had to study for an exam, I was still taking classes but by mail, I loved architecture so much, I couldn't just stop because of a sickness. At some point I wasn't thinking about that either, I just stopped, emptied my mind, and the only thing that came to me was that song, the one my mom sang, and I sang it, I loved it, it played over and over in my head and all I though about was how does that love that's pored in the song feel.

He was still there, I felt him, but he couldn't feel my presence, and after a few phrases I knew he was going to go back and call a nurse to take me down, I tried to take a last breathe on the roof when someone hugged me tightly from behind.

Misao:-What?

Kyo:-You asked me how could I feel your presence, it's simple.

Misao:-How did you get up here? What are you doing with that?

He was holding in his hand that dark red dress that Ayame brought,

Kyo;-Taking care of my pacient. Misao I can't hear you shallow breathing but whenever you're around I can hear that soft melody go around in my mind, you're like a song to me sweety.

Misao:-that's another pick up line.

Kyo:-Practically it is.

He said that then he picked me up with the red dress on top of me and carried me back to the ledder on which he climbed.

Misao:-Let me down! I am scared of heights!

Kyo:-you're not scared of coming to the roof top but you are too scared to stay in my arms while I carry you?

Misao-let me dowwwwn!

Kyo:- I won't

He went and did whatever he wanted, he carried me down the ledder and back to my bad, the whole hospital was watching us, I was dead with emberrasment whn he suddenly stopped and put me on the bed before cimbing on top of me both hands on the sides of my head.

Misao;-Are you doing CPR again?

Kyo:-What about a check up?

Misao:-you wouldn't dare!

Kyo:-Ayame left me in charge to do that while she is on holiday.

Misao:-Damn traitor, get off of me!

Kyo:-and what if I don't?

I closed my eyes, a check up was something Ayame always did for me, I mean, she had to see me god damn naked! I wouldn't allow this bastard to do it, but after I could even say something my blouse was ripped of and I was standing there underneath him, only in my bra and trembling like an idiot.

...Kyo's pov...

She was beautiful. So beautiful. I knew how to do a check up, I was professional usually, but I just couldn't stop, I leaned in and kissed her neck, she covered her mouth and muffled a moan. What was she doing to me? What was this damn monster girl doing to my morals? I pinned her wrist to the bed and went on kissing her neck for a minute, it was so white, so pale and red marks were left all over her collarbones. MINE, that's what I though, I wanted her, more and more, to be mine, my lover, my baby, my woman. I wanted to dominate her so much it hurt.

After I came to my senses I saw her trembling underneath me, and stopped, I knew I shouldn't do this, I promise babe, I'll stop, but not right now, I couldn't stop now.!

Kyo:- Should I move on then, let's see.

Misao:-You brute, get off or I will start screaming I swear!

Kyo:-But how am I supposed to do a check up without touching you?

Misao:-Get some other bloody doctor to do it!

Kyo:-I can't do that, sorry, and sorry for what I'm about to do as well.

That's when my fingers that where drawing circles on her skin got to her back, and to her bra, I slowly unhooked it and took it off. God how I loved this woman...


End file.
